Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
|hair = and streaks |coat = |other names = Twily, Midnight Sparkle |relatives = Shining Armor (older brother) |cutie mark = |voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing) }} Twilight Sparkle, also depicted as Sci-Twi, is a female human, a current student from Canterlot High School, and the main protagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She is the human counterpart of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Design Human Twilight's design differs slightly from her pony counterpart in that she wears thick black glasses, her hair is tied up into a bun, and the pink highlight in her hair is wider than the pink highlight in pony Twilight's mane. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree and on the back cover and spine of the chapter book Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, human Twilight wears her hair in a ponytail as opposed to a bun. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits, piecing together strange events occurring at Canterlot High School and talking to her dog Spike. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third ''Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset Shimmer's friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the Games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games for Crystal Prep. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous creature obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her pony counterpart. In the film's alternate ending, Twilight stays at Crystal Prep, and she and Spike are on much friendlier terms with the Shadowbolts. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Twilight appears as the primary central character of the fourth ''Equestria Girls film. Suffering from anxieties and recurring nightmares, she fears her evil Midnight Sparkle alter ego will one day return and take over her body, her friends serve as steady moral support. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight goes with her Canterlot High friends to Camp Everfree, where she is paired up with Sunset Shimmer in the Sapphire Tent and develops a crush on camp co-director Timber Spruce. While at the camp, Twilight's magic undergoes a transformation, and develops the ability to levitate and telekinetically move objects. Throughout the film, Twilight struggles to confront the dark magic inside her, and she believes she is responsible for several magic disturbances around camp. However, these are later revealed to be Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy's doing. With the help of her friends, Twilight overcomes her fears and proves to be the key in defeating Gloriosa. She also helps organize the fundraiser to save Camp Everfree from closing and becomes considerably close to Timber Spruce, accepting a date from him in the end. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Twilight helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Twilight helps Rarity sneak into Crystal Prep Academy to directly confront them. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Twilight accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, expressing an interest in seeing the detailed movie props made by A. K. Yearling. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the "Power Ponies" movie, cast as the Masked Matter-Horn. In the end, Twilight plays a central detective-like role in exposing Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Twilight becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Twilight and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Twilight, as well as Sunset and Starlight, is especially forgiving of Juniper, having previously been corrupted by magic in Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the music video Mad Twience, Twilight portrays a mad scientist building an android mate for Spike. She is also a primary focus in Monday Blues, where she and Sunset Shimmer try to get to school through the pouring rain. In Epic Fails, she recalls her most embarrassing moment of performing a chemistry experiment that explodes in her face. In Good Vibes, she works at an electronics store and uses her powers to fix DJ Pon-3's turntable after Bulk Biceps helps her with a heavy load of boxes. She has supporting or minor roles in Pet Project, Subs Rock, Leaping Off the Page, and Get the Show on the Road. In The Canterlot Movie Club, she appears on the poster of the Daring Do movie. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending She is a main focus helping her friends study for their final exams in The Finals Countdown, going on a date with Timber Spruce in Star Crossed, looking after Principal Celestia's garden in My Little Shop of Horrors, and dreading leaving school in The Last Day of School. In Queen of Clubs, Twilight appears in the CHS chemistry, wig, and robotics clubs. She is also a main focus in the beach shorts X Marks the Spot, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, The Salty Sails, and Friendship Math, and has supporting or minor roles in School of Rock, A Fine Line, Overpowered, Road Trippin, Super Squad Goals, Outtakes, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. She briefly appears in Reboxing with Spike!, outraged that Spike used her credit card to buy some very expensive pet products. In Street Magic with Trixie!, she secretly helps Trixie with her show by levitating all of her magic supplies to impress the audience. In Twilight Under the Stars, Twilight attends the Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social where Timber Spruce and Pinkie Pie help her talk to her favorite scientist, Rosette Nebula. She makes supporting or minor appearances in Schedule Swap, Five Stars, and FOMO. In the Choose Your Own Ending shorts, Twilight is cast as Selfie Soot's mother in the school play. She is the main focus of Text Support and Stressed in Show, and she is one of three possible endings in Best Trends Forever, All the World's Off Stage, and Opening Night. She also makes minor appearances in Fluttershy's Butterflies, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, and Happily Ever After Party. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the memory stone. Consequently, her only memory of Sunset was when she yelled at her during the Friendship Games, and does not remember their friendship. Her esteem for Sunset gets worse when Sunset accidentally destroys the selfie drone she built. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the memory stone intended to erase their memories of high school, she and her friends use their geode powers to destroy the memory stone and restore the school’s memories. They later win the “Best Friends” yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Twilight and her friends travel to the Equestria Land theme park during its grand opening to support Rarity, who got a job there as a fashion designer. The Rainbooms also get booked as the centerpiece for the park's light parade by Rarity's boss, the park's head of pubic relations Vignette Valencia. Twilight then goes off with Sunset Shimmer and competes in a ring toss game operated by Flim and Flam. Despite her knowledge of physics and Sunset's beliefs that the game is rigged, they waste all their tickets trying in vain to win the game, and eventually leave to get ice cream without winning. As they prepare for the concert, Twilight, Pinkie and Sunset are teleported into Vignette's Equestrian magic-enchanted phone and are replaced by holograms after they oppose Vignette's effort to dramatically change the Rainbooms' image. Twilight tries to instruct Applejack to put a virus onto Vignette phone to release them, but they eventually learn that they were in an empty white room in the park all along. The girls use their powers to destroy Vignette's phone during the parade and take their place as the parade's headliner. Photo Booth, the song they perform, is interspersed with clips of them enjoying the park. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Twilight organizes a cruise trip for herself and her friends to celebrate spring break. When she, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash discover a second portal to Equestria on an island in the middle of the ocean, she goes through, transforms into a glasses-wearing unicorn, and meets her Equestrian princess counterpart again. Other depictions Software Sci-Twi appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Chapter books Twilight is the main focus of the novel Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise. The back cover and spine of the book depicted a new outfit and look for her. Friendship Games description Meet Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle, the Twilight Sparkle who has always lived in Equestria Girls world – she just goes to another school! You'll recognize this Twilight Sparkle by her signature glasses. She maintains the same personality traits of the Twilight we know from the MLP world, but she has yet to learn about the magic of friendship. Legend of Everfree description Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle has always lived in Equestria Girls world! She maintains the same personality traits of the Twilight we know from the MLP world, but she has yet to learn about the magic of friendship. Clever and curious, she is always ready for a new challenge! Merchandise Twilight Sparkle is featured in various Friendship Games doll merchandise. A "Sporty Style" doll of her comes with a bow and arrow. Twilight's description on the back of her Sporty Style doll's packaging reads, "Study the competition!" A casual-clothed doll of Twilight is sold independently and included in 2-packs with Flash Sentry and Rainbow Dash. A Midnight Sparkle doll shown at the 2014 New York Toy Fair has also been released. A doll of Sci-Twi with pony ears and a lab coat was shown at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con. This doll comes with a miniature Spike the Dog figure and a school locker. At least two Equestria Girls dolls of Twilight Sparkle were released as part of the toyline's Legend of Everfree lineup: a "Boho Assortment" variant and a "Crystal Wings Assortment" variant. The Crystal Wings Assortment doll was first revealed at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair. Twilight appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, Twilight is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, and Pinkie Pie, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Twilight is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. Twilight lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she is so affected by performance anxiety and Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight is depicted as more self-assured than in Friendship Games, interacting with friends and classmates more openly after transferring schools. However, she is still somewhat socially awkward, and she exhibits an intense fear of her Midnight Sparkle alter ego. Her fears do not seem to be completely unfounded, as Midnight Sparkle does appear to attempt to control her when she attempts to embrace her magic. In Movie Magic, Twilight applies her intellect in an investigative setting by solving a missing-objects mystery on the set of the Daring Do movie. As demonstrated in the Summertime Shorts Mad Twience and Subs Rock, she can sometimes get carried away in her science experiments and pursuit of knowledge. Quotes :Indigo Zap: Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: I... I don't know. :Indigo Zap: Wrong answer!! Try again! Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: Um... I guess? I-It's just... I mean... I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right? : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :Puppy Spike: Why did you run away like that? :Sci-Twi: Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog! : — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Gallery See also * References es:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle (człowiek) pt-br:Twilight Sparkle ru:Научно-Искорка Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Sparkle family Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Humans Category:Featured articles